


How to Relax Your Tortured Apostate

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders getting spoiled by his Champion and broody elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Relax Your Tortured Apostate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme. Prompt was: There are plenty of fics where Hawke/Fenris get spoiled by Anders: hot baths drawn, massages offered and given, and fluffy apostate fluff sex (or not, but those are still good!).
> 
> Let's see the tables turned! Anders has had a rough month, and his Love Interest picks up on it and decides to be sweet to their favorite apostate. No need for smut, though that wouldn't be unappreciated. Just someone taking care of Anders for once.

Things were getting to be too much for Anders. Between the clinic, the mage underground, traipsing around Kirkwall with Hawke, and writing his manifesto, Anders was beyond beat. True things were a little better now that he was living with Hawke; it meant a nice bed to sleep in, good meals, and a warm body, sometimes two when Fenris stayed the night, to curl up to. Lately though he hadn’t been seeing much of either of his lovers with the amount of work he was doing. 

Standing he stretched, wincing as his back cracked in protest. _I need a vacation._

/There is no vacations from helping those in need./

 _Yes I know, we must serve all who we can for the cause of Jutice._ Justice didn’t reply but he could almost sense the spirit giving him an unamused glare in his head. _I can’t help anyone if I die from over work though. It can’t hurt for me to get a few hours rest in order to recharge._ Since there was no reply, Anders chalked that up to a small victory.

In any case it was time to head home. Anders made sure that the lantern was out and all his supplies stashed away safely so that they wouldn’t get stolen or damaged in case anyone, mainly Templars, decided to invade the clinic. Then he headed out and to the secret passage that led to Hawke’s estate. 

When he climbed in through the cellar he almost drooled at the scent of pheasant that hit him as soon as he had the trap door closed. Pheasant happened to be one of Anders favourite dishes, along with mashed potatoes, biscuits and gravy. He hadn’t had it since before he had left the Wardens though. Hawke generally didn’t have very grand dinners unless he was having all of his friends over. Anders wondered what the special occasion was. 

When he opened the door to the main room he wasn’t expecting to see Fenris leaning against the door waiting for him. That is not to say he wasn’t completely ecstatic to see his favourite broody elf, just very surprised. “Finally come out of your decaying mansion? Did the dead bodies win the staring contest again?”

Fenris scoffed at him. “They can hardly win now that I have plucked all their eyes out.” Anders couldn’t help but laugh at Fernis’ retort, the elf’s sense of humour wasn’t always the best but sometimes it deserved a laugh.

“It must be a good day when you’re making jokes!” 

He received a slight smirk in reply as Fenris pushed off the wall. “Come dinner is waiting, Hawke was adamant that we could not dine until you had arrived, and knowing you, you are likely famished.” 

While Anders couldn’t deny the truth of Fenris’ words, it didn’t stop him from making a face at the elf in reply. His actions simply netted him a raised eyebrow and Fenris turning from him to lead the way to the dinning hall. 

The sight of the dinner table had Anders mouth watering and his stomach gurgling. He had been right about what he smelt and the rest of his favourite dishes were included as well. He couldn’t wait to dig in. “What’s the special occasion?” 

“No special occasion love.” He heard from behind him, when had Hawke even gotten there? The other mage wrapped his arms around Anders waist and kissed the back of his neck. “I just thought we could have a nice meal together, you’re always so busy and Fenris rarely ever comes over to eat with us.” 

Anders hummed happily at the kiss. “That’s true, it’s nice to get spoiled a little every once and awhile. I’ve been so over worked lately I could really use it.”

Hawke chuckled and lead him to the table. “Trust me we know. Now just sit and eat as much as you like, there is plenty and there’ll be leftovers for you to eat later or take with you.” 

“I can’t say no to that.” Anders said, smiling as he took his usually seat at the table and watching Hawke sat at the head of the table, to Anders right and Fenris across from Anders. It was nice that the three of them could share a meal together, very domestic. Anders had to fight back a laugh as he imagine Fenris slaving away over dinner and Hawke handling all the finances while Anders was away at the clinic. 

Fenris looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as a chuckle escaped. “Something amusing?” 

Anders had to fight back as smile as he shook his head. “No love, just an image that popped into my head, nothing to worry about.” 

The comment didn’t seem to appease Fenris but he did let it drop to focus on his food instead. 

The meal was pleasant with Anders and Hawke doing most of the talking, though Fenris did add an occasional opinion on certain topics. It was all light conversation though; there was no talk of mage rights, the status of Kirkwall, what a twat Sebastian was, which was a favourite topic of conversation for Hawke and Anders as they were perhaps slightly possessive. The talk was simple and pleasant, and perhaps more than a little naughty toward the end. 

When dinner was over Anders patted his belly happily. “That was amazing, man thanks to the cooks.” 

Hawke chuckled and stood up moving over to Anders side. “I’ll let them know.” He took Anders hand and pulled him to his feet. “For now though we’re going upstairs and we’re all going to take a nice long soak in the bath.”

Something so simply shouldn’t have made Anders goo but it did; he loved soaking in the bath after a long day of work and having his naked, and wet, lovers with him was more than a little arousing.

“I would almost think it was my name day with how spoiled I’m getting.” Anders couldn’t help but feel amused with how much the two seemed to be pampering him, though Fenris was less obvious about it as he lead the way upstairs.

“We can’t show our favourite scruffy apostate how much we appreciate him?”

Anders raised an eyebrow at that and tugged on Hawke’s beard. “Who’s scruffy looking?”

Hawke puffed up his chest and combed his fingers through his beard. “This is pure manliness.” 

They both turned when they heard Fenris let out something that sounded suspiciously like an amused snort. “I would not be spouting such nonsense before the dwarf, it may hurt his image.” 

“So if Varric is the manly one what does that make us?” Hawke asked as he advanced on Fenris, Anders moving with him to corner the Fenris as he began to strip off his clothes. Had Anders mentioned how fine Fenris looked in the more formal outfit that Hawke had gotten him? Because Anders could stare at him forever in those form fitting black doeskin trousers, and the deep red vest that was fitted over a fine white shirt. Hawke on the other hand had donned his usual stay in clothes and looked as fine as ever, in Anders opinion. 

Fenris looked at them both defiantly, the sight of it igniting a fire in Anders belly. “It makes you annoying.” 

Anders shared a look with Hawke, both thinking the same thing. “We’ll show you annoying.” They both grabbed him before he could run off and carried him toward the bathing room. If he had been truly trying to escape it would have been easy for Fenris to get away from them, instead he wiggled against them cursing colourfully in Arcanum. 

When they walked in to the room Anders could tell that there was already a bath run. He let go of Fenris to turn and look and was unsurprised when he saw the steaming bath, complete with rose petals in the water and his favourite soaps and shampoos on the side. “You. . .you really did plan all this didn’t you? The meal, the outfits, and this bath.”

Hawke grinned as he placed a now calm, though still indignant looking, Fenris on the ground. “You’ve been working so hard we though we would do something nice for you. Dinner was my idea but the bath was all Fenris, with a little bit of my flare. We want you to have a completely relaxing and stress free night.” 

Anders stared at them in disbelief for a moment; Hawke was grinning and Fenris looked embarrassed but please with himself. If he was a sap Anders would have cried, it was bad enough he did tear up a little and had Hawke laugh at him for it. Jerk.

“Well I would hate to let such a wonderful present go to waste so let’s get naked and wet.” Even as he said it Anders was already getting undressed so that he could get in the bath. 

While the bath was big it too some manoeuvring to get them all settled in comfortably, they ended up going by size; Hawke sitting against the back of the bath, Anders sitting with his back to Hawke’s chest, and finally Fenris sitting in Anders lap facing him. They had agreed on that just to see how much they could make Fenris blush.

Anders was the one who was happiest though as Hawke wet his hair and began to wash it with the strawberry shampoo he loved so much. At the same time Fenris was washing his chest and shoulders with a herbed soap, his long fingers massaging away not only today’s stress but the stress that had been built up over the weeks. Anders couldn’t stand Danarius but he almost wanted to thank the man for making sure Fenris knew how to give such a wonderful massage. 

By the time the bath water was getting cold, Anders was pretty much a pile of goo. Every part of him of him was happily limp except for one very obvious part. Apparently that was going to be taken care of too because when Fenris was done using those magical hands on the rest of him, he moved them down to stroke Anders erection. 

Anders’ head fell back against Hawke’s chest as a moan escaped him. Hawke chuckled and moved his large hands around Anders so that they could join Fenris’ hands. Hawke’s hands stroked the base and Anders sack, while Fenris’ smaller one worked the upper part with his thumb stroking the head. A strangled cry escaped Anders when Fenris allowed just enough lyrium that it sent a tingle of electric pleasure through Anders. 

The pleasure just kept building until Anders couldn’t handle it anymore. He cried out something incomprehensible as he came, his seed mixing with the water and seeming to dissipate away. Fenris leaned up to kiss him, chuckling as Anders attempted to return the kiss sloppily. 

“I think we can consider this mission accomplished. Not only did we relax our dear apostate we managed to turn him into goo.” There was shifting around as they go ready to get out and the water was drained from the bath. Hawke wrapped Anders in his fluffy blue robe and carried him to the bed. He snuggled into it happily while Hawke and Fenris dried off and got ready for bed. When Hawke began to brush his hair he practically purred. He was almost completely asleep when they both gave him loving kisses and cuddle on either side of him.

At that moment he felt like the most blessed man in all of Thedas.


End file.
